FateAnother Road
by The Unbreakable Man
Summary: Across the infinite possibilities in the universes that exist and can be accessed through the Second Magic of the Kaleidoscope, this is one of them. The story of a different boy that was saved in a fire by a man with different experiences than the normal 'him'. Rated M for future blood, sexual references, gore, and bad language.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fate Stay Night nor any of its other series.

Chapter Zero: From Ashes To New.

It was late in the night, but this was not a normal night, it couldn't be normal for anyone (anormal beings in existence aside).

This was Hell itself, not the true Hell of the Bible of course, but a Hell in the Earth. There was fire everywere, not a single place was not burning or scorched to ashes, bodies of various people were scattered around, deformed by the intense heat of the flames, some persons that were barely alive keep screaming for help to anyone who could hear them in a futile attemp to escape from that horrible place.

No normal people could have known what was happening, why a normal city like Fuyuki was suffering this great disaster?

And this is were we go to the "abnormal" people in the dark side of the world, those who know things that are just believed as stories or legends for kids.

 _Magic_ , that's the cause of all of this, a competition between seven acknowledged ' _Masters_ ' that posses some potencial to use Magic or, more theorically said, _Magecraft_ and their summoned 'Servant' for that contest, normally invocated in each one of the Seven Servant Classes.

There were no rules in that 'Holy Grail War' as it was called, nothing that could stop the Masters from commiting the most morbid and horrible acts of cruelty in order to attain the so revered prize, the 'Holy Grail', an artifact that is an almost all-mighty wishing machine. That thing was not even the true Grail of the legends...

Every Master that fighted there had a wish on it's own, some wanted glory, others wanted salvation, others wanted peace, and others didn't even know why they were here. And yet, the Grial has brought them to this place to battle between themselves in order to attain it.

This was the fourth time that this event ocurred and there were no winners in this war, the Grial was destroyed in order to prevent an horrible incident to happen.

"The Grial was tainted, and every wish that was granted happened with the mayor destruction possible".

When that secret was revealed to one of the participants, he decided to destroy the 'Lesser Grail' by giving his servant, Saber, the absolute and last order that was left for him: "...Saber, by the power of my Command Seal i order you to destroy the Grail..."; finishing that war with the outpouring of the tainted contents of the 'Lesser Grail', and as collateral damage, the fire that was devouring a considerable part of the city happened, powered by curses without end coming from the 'mud' that was expulsed from the Grail. To say the least, this was not a normal night.

Between ashes and fire , between darkness and death, there was a lonely figure of a person. The person was not very mature physically, it seemed of not less than thirteen years, and if one would pay attention to it, one would see a caucasian boy with scruffy brown hair, a black jacket, dark red trousers, ornate black shoes, and a blood-stained scarf that was falling from his neck, running across the hell of flames.

The boy was running, running like there was no tomorrow, and it was a possibility that there will be no tomorrow for him. With all the smoke and debris in his way, it was an almost certain fact that he was going to die in that place due to the flares that were following him, trying to eat him.

Yet, he was not slowing down his pace, even for a child of his age he wouldn't be so fast, he wouldn't be so strong to keep running from the fire. And that was a fact that could easily be explained with one word: _Magic_.

By ' _reinforcing_ ' his body with the ' _prana_ ' from his internal ' _Magical Circuits_ ' the boy was capable to run out of those flames, being capable of overcoming the ties of normal human beings.

But, as always, not everything is so easy, in order to reinforce the body with prana one has to be mentally calm to prevent an overuse of energy that would end with serious damages to one's own body.

What could someone expect from a boy that by all looks was terrified and pumped with adrenaline and was still a 'Magus in-training'?...

Well, the answer to that comes from a great 'CRACK' sound coming from one of the legs of the boy. His leg succumbed to the high energies that were pumped in it, crushing his bones and making him fall to the ground, rolling a little due to the inertia. In that state he would not make it, he could not escape, and the fire keep extending to his direction. He keep crawling over the debris, trying to extend his life a little, but even if he reinforced his arms he could not make it.

He had fear, he was scared of death, of dying in that sea of flames. He started to surrender to the pain, to let his body rest in the pavement and close his eyes for never opening them again. The flames were close, he could feel their heat, and he slowly succumbed to the pain and fatigue. When he finally closed his eyes, everything was black.

And then he felt something grabbing him and moving him from the flames.

He managed to open his eyes a little, to see a man with black hair and a pale face, dressed in a black suit and a trench coat.

He was carrying him in his arms, running at an incredible pace that he could not compete with his magecraft, and even with all the smoke and ashes in the air he could see that the eyes of the man were empy and had some red in their edges, indicator that he had cried before. He didn't know anything about this man, but he had saved him so he was happy.

Slowly the boy was losing his conciousness, closing his eyes again to fall in arms of Morfeo with a slight smile in his face, this time in safety.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well this a history made up from an idea that i got some time ago and i wanted to try and make it. The different chapters of the story will be released when i have time or i am inspired, so don't expect the best puntuality of all.**

 **Some people may dislike my idea of replacing Shirou Emiya, but it's all part of the story and for those thad don't like it you can stop reading at any moment, no obligation.**

 **So, for those that are questioning themselves if the protagonist is going to be the same as Shirou, Reality Marble and all of that, well no. The princpal character will be different from our good-for-nothing-more-than-swords-and-cooking-Emiya.**

 **Also another thing: this is not the same canon as the normal Fate Stay Night series, so expect various changes in the story and characters that will appear and how will them be.**

 **Without anything more to say, enjoy.**


End file.
